


love at the office

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Astre, Business man Sebastian, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining Sebastian, Top Sebastian Michaelis, our Ciel's name is Astre, shy Astre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Sebastian is just a regular Business man working at Funtom Company who didn't believe in love at first sight until the day his collegue Vincent introduces him to his sons and he finds himself head over heels for the younger one. Now he has to win over the heart of the shy Boy.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was happy to devote himself entirely to his work. He worked in the management department of the company Funtom. In his job he had responsibility, a high salary and still enough free time not to exhaust. He was good at his work and satisfied with it. It was enough for him to devote most of his time to his job and his free time to relax. He liked to be in the office, meetings didn't bore him, he did his job perfectly and to complete satisfaction and he didn't want more than that. It had never been important to him to have many friends and he didn't want a relationship. There was no place for love in his life nor did love want to be there. At least Sebastian had thought that until now.

His mind changed on a rainy Monday morning. When Sebastian entered his office he saw that a note was lying on his desk. When he read the short text, he found that the note came from his colleague Vincent Phantomhive, who asked him to come to his office if he had time for a moment. Sebastian was irritated. He often worked closely with Vincent and if he needed something from him he could tell him at any time, after all his office was not far from Sebastian's, or at least write down what it was about. Sebastian put the note back, left his office and followed the request. He loosened his tie, mentally preoccupied with all the tasks he had to do today. When he got to Vincent's door, he knocked and entered, as he always did.

To his surprise, Sebastian found that his colleague was not alone. He was leaning against his desk, flanked by two young men or maybe teenagers who were obviously twins. Both had some resemblance to Vincent, which made Sebastian conclude that they were his sons. Apart from their appearance, however, they looked completely different. One stood confidently with his chin up next to his father and almost grinned. His clothes were colorful and of high quality. Somehow he seemed to look more like Vincent than his twin brother. Vincent had put a hand on this boy's shoulder and was talking to him when Sebastian entered. "Ah, there you are, Michaelis. Let me introduce you to my son. This is Ciel. He will inherit my post someday, so I thought it would be a good idea to have him do an internship here.”, Vincent explained. Ciel nodded to Sebastian. "Very pleased, Michaelis. My father says you are a reliable employee.”, Ciel said, but Sebastian wasn't listening. His eyes were on the other boy.

He seemed smaller and more fragile, his posture was very different from that of his brother. He looked shy and insecure, but Sebastian still found him fascinating. Something about him captivated him. The boy looked at Sebastian with a big blue eye surrounded by long, dark eyelashes, the right eye was hidden behind a white eyepatch made of fabric. His clothes were of the same high quality as his brother's, but more modest and not as brightly colored. His skin looked pale and delicate like fine porcelain, his hair looked soft and was of the same gray-blue colour as his father's, which seemed to be the only thing they had in common. The boy was beautiful, his features were soft and round, not as long and angular as Vincent's. He seemed cool and distant, as if he were just an observer, unnoticed by everyone else, except Sebastian who noticed him immediately.

He went straight past Vincent and Ciel and towards that boy. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis.", he introduced himself and held out his hand. The boy hesitated for a moment, then took it. His hand was so much smaller and more petite than Sebastian's that he could just close his fingers around the boy's hand. Sebastian did not dare to squeeze it, fearing that he could break it. "I am Astre Phantomhive. I'm pleased to meet you.”, the boy replied politely but a little quiet. Sebastian was sure that he had never heard a more beautiful voice.

The internship of the Phantomhive twins was initially only half the day since they were still going to school. They were 18 years old and therefore of age, but still very young, which was one of the reasons why Sebastian scolded himself to count the minutes every day until the afternoon finally came and he would see Astre again. The fascination that the boy had made him feel from the beginning only increased instead of calming down or at least staying the same. The brothers mostly stayed with their father with whom Sebastian worked a lot, which was why he saw them often, and even when Sebastian was staying in his own office, he often saw Astre. Since Ciel was the slightly older of the two, Vincent always kept him close and went out of his way to teach Ciel everything he did unlike Astre, so all typical internship tasks fell to the younger one. He often brought some documents to Sebastian, went to the copier or fetched coffee and every time Sebastian tried to talk to him. Astre was shy, but behind his wall of reserve was a wonderful person.

Every time he saw him, Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Astre. He took every opportunity to be with him, whether it was to help him carry a stack of files or to help him when the coffee machine was makking difficulties or when there was an opportunity to stand beside him in the elevator. Sebastian did everything that brought him close to the beautiful boy, although he was annoyed with his own behavior. He had never believed in love at first sight, had always found this concept ridiculous and now he turned into a lovelorn idiot because of a boy who was significantly younger than himself. He could only hope that he at least not uncomfortable didn't make Astre uncomfortable with his behavior.

A few weeks after they met, Sebastian found out what Astre thought about it. He had managed to find the right time to stand alone with Astre in the elevator and eyed him from the side, as he often did. Astre flipped thoughtfully through the documents he had been given by his father, but suddenly he looked up at Sebastian. "You are gazing at me.", he stated. Sebastian almost flinched. He paniced inside. It was impossible to judge whether Aste's tone was accusatory or not. "My apologies.", he murmured, looking down at the floor, but from the corner of his eye he noticed Astre shake his head. "I mean you keep gazing at me all the time. Only me, even when there are many other people in the room, you look at me”, Astre asked a little more quiet.

Sebastian looked up and studied Astre's expression. He didn't look like he was feeling bothered, just confused. "I enjoy gazing at you. You are very beautiful.”, Sebastian admitted. Astre widened his eye in surprise. A slight blush spread over his cheeks and he in turn lowered his gaze. "But... But you could also gaze at my brother. He looks exactly like me and talks a lot more. It would make more sense if you paid attention to him.”, he stammered. Sebastian took a small step towards Astre and leaned down a little. "It's true that he looks similar to you. But he isn't you.”, Sebastian explained. Astre's gaze flicked up to him immediately. Overwhelmed, he stared at Sebastian, who managed some more honest words. "I like you, Astre. If it bothers you I will stop gazing at you so much.”, he said.

Astre stared at him now with bright red cheeks. It took him so long to search for words that the elevator had almost reached its destination before he spoke. "But... you hardly know me... How can you like me?", he stuttered. "I asked myself that too, but asking doesn't change it. Would you give me the chance to get to know you?”, Sebastian asked. Astre didn't answer. Just a few seconds after Sebastian had finished speaking, the elevator door opened and Astre ran away. Sebastian slapped his hand over his forehead in anger with himself. Now he had overwhelmed the boy and scared him off, he shouldn't have been so straightforward. If Astre didn't want to talk to him from now on, it was his own fault.

During the afternoon Sebastian was constantly distracted. He was sitting in his office moodily, trying to direct his thoughts away from self-reproaches and ideas for attempts to win Astre over, back to his tasks, but that was difficult. Sebastian was about to give up when he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in.", he called, continuing to hack at the keyboard of his computer. After hearing the door open and close again, he looked up and had to pull himself together to not jump up with a big grin and run towards Astre. Chewing nervously on his lower lip, Astre stood with two cups in Sebastian's office and tried to look up from the floor to Sebastian. "I... brought coffee with me.", he stuttered. Sebastian stared at him as if he were an angel. He slowly got up and made an inviting gesture to the sofa that stood in the corner of his office. Astre sat down on it and put the cups on the small table that stood in front of the sofa.

Astre looked expectantly at Sebastian, who approached him and sat down next to him, very carefully, as if he tried not to scare away a shy deer. For a moment there was silence in which neither of them knew what to say. After a while, Astre pushed one of the two cups into Sebastian's hand and took the other, just to do something. "Thank you. Please help yourself.”, Sebastian said, pointing to the plate with a selection of Funtom sweets that was on the table. Astre took one of the caramel-filled chocolate bonbons and unwrapped it thanking Sebastian. "One of the advantages of working for a sweets company is that you always have a few samples.", Sebastian remarked, bringing a slight smile to Aste's face. He ate the bonbon and reached for another of the same kind. Sebastian watched him, taking a sip of coffee. "You have a sweet tooth, don't you?", he asked. Astre looked up at him in surprise. "Is that so obvious?", he asked back. "Well, you seem to like this one and you always drink your coffee with sugar, so I thought you would like it.", Sebastian explained, hoping Astre wouldn't think he was creepy because he remembered how he did drank his coffee. Instead, the boy blushed. "Right. I like chocolate best.”,, Astre explained and looked at Sebastian questioningly. "What about you? Which do you like most?“, he wanted to know.

Gradually the ice was broken and the conversation went on better and better. In a short time, the atmosphere was no longer awkward, but relaxed, and Astre showed just as much interest in learning more about Sebastian as the other way around. In the end, the two had talked to each other for so long that Sebastian had to stay in the office longer to finish his day's work, but it was definitely worth it, especially since Astre came to him more often from then on, to have coffee and talk to him. And as Sebastian had suspected, his feelings grew stronger the better he knew Astre and the more time he spent with him.

Unfortunately Sebastian was not the only one who noticed how beautiful Astre was. The beauty of the young Phantomhives had struck many of his colleagues, and since Astre was the shy one of the two and did not have the protection of his father's presence all the time, the attention in this regard focused more on him. Sebastian knew that sexual harassment at work could be dangerous especially for someone who could hardly defend themself, so he became particularly aware of the looks that lay on Astre. In fact, an incident soon occurred that remained the first and last thanks to Sebastian.

Astre was busy with the printer when a tall, older man approached him from behind. He held some papers in his hand, which gave the impression that he wanted to copy as well, but he was standing too close to Astre. This made the boy uncomfortable and he began fidgeting on the spot, which unfortunately did not take the man's eyes away from Aste's butt. Sebastian had noticed the situation and was already walking towards the two when the man's hand landed on the object of his desire. Astre flinched when he felt the man squeeze his butt, but the next moment he was able to relax, because Sebastian dragged the man away from him and stood between the two. "Keep your hands off the boy! Keep your hands off everyone at all! I'll break both your arms if you touch him again!”, Sebastian hissed at the man. His eyes were glowing with rage and when the man had the nerve to claim he hadn't done anything, he couldn't hold back. Sebastian's fist crashed into the face of the man who had dared to touch Astre so hard that it threw him against the wall. Some other people standing nearby who were watching the incident immediately distanced themselves and someone ran to the human resources department. Sebastian walked slowly towards the man and clenched his fists again. He almost growled with anger, he wanted to tear the man to pieces, but before he could punch him again he was called by the name and when he turned his head to the side, he saw Astre in the corner of his eye, standing at the printer and staring at him wide eyed.

His anger instantly subsided and he followed William, who had called him, into his office. William T. Spears was the head of the human resources departement and he and Sebastian had a kind of hate friendship. On the one hand, they couldn't stand each other, on the other hand, they could count on each other. Sebastian let William's speech about how violence was intolerable flow over him, as he stared at the floor and panicked. Astre had looked so scared. What if he was afraid that Sebastian was violent? Maybe he should have solved the whole thing more peacefully. Defending Astre would have been the perfect chance to appear like a white knight, instead he threatened and punched the guy as if he were the big bad wolf instead of a hero. What if Astre was afraid of him and wanted nothing more to do with him? He would never harm Astre, but if anyone wanted harm Astre, he would rip them apart and it was quite possible that the boy would be startled.

"Sebastian, are you listening to me at all?", William suddenly wanted to know. Sebastian got startled from his thoughts and looked up at him. "I asked you what you were thinking.", William repeated angrily. "The guy sexually harassed Astre Phantomhive and I wanted to make sure he never did it again.", Sebastian replied honestly. William immediately fell silent and the anger vanished from his expression. "Oh. Why didn't you say that right away.”, he murmured and sighed. "Listen, even though this motivation is completely understandable and worthy of praise, I must not let you get away with it without any form of punishment. So let's say your punishment is that you will be sent home for the rest of the day.”, William explained. Sebastian nodded, relieved that, at least in regards of his job, there were no consequences. This punishment was only a matter of form, it was almost evening already, so in the end he was even rewarded because he was allowed to finish earlier.

When he went to his office to pack his bag, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Astre was sitting on the sofa chewing on his lower lip with a small first aid kit next to him. When Sebastian stopped in the office, Astre got up and looked up at him questioningly, as if he wasn't sure if it was okay for him to be here. "Your hand... The knuckles are bloody.", Astre murmured as an explanation. Sebastian hadn't noticed at all that the skin on his knuckles was torn open during the punch and he paid no attention to it now either. Instead, he ran to Astre and hugged him. Astre froze at first, but then hesitantly hugged back. "I thought I scared you.", Sebastian muttered in relief. His heart was pounding faster when he heard Astre giggle softly. "You're too kind to me for that.", he replied. Sebastian hugged him even closer when he heard that, but the next moment he quickly released him. "Sorry.", he murmured sheepishly. Astre was so petite and so much smaller than himself that he was afraid to hurt him. But Astre just smiled and gestured for him to sit on the sofa.

While Sebastian sat down, Astre took some disinfectant and a cotton ball out of the box, then he sat down next to Sebastian, took his hand and placed it on his own thigh. Sebastian had to pull himself together very hard to keep his hand still and not stroke Astre's leg. Astre dabbed some of the disinfectant on the cotton, then took Sebastian's hand in his own and started cleaning Sebastian's knuckles. His hands were small and narrow, while Sebastian's hands were large and had relatively long fingers. Sebastian turned his hand so it lay with the palm on Astre's palm and really his hand protruded over Astre's. Astre giggled. "Stop it, you tall fool, otherwise I can't finish here.", he murmured, blushing slightly. Sebastian moved to sit closer to him. "You are so cute.", he said, increasing the blush on Aste's face. On his part, he also moved closer to Sebastian. "Shut up and stop saying silly things like this.", he said, trying to sound serious but couldn't stop giggling.

While he was wrapping some bandage around Sebastian's hand, although it probably wasn't necessary, Sebastian gazed at Astre's face from a close distance. His nose almost touched Astre's cheek and his breath brushed over the boy's porcelain skin. When Astre was finished he turned his face to Sebastian so their noses touched. Astre quickly turned away again, but leaned against Sebastian's shoulder. "I wanted to thank you. For protecting me.”, he murmured. Sebastian carefully put an arm around Aste's shoulders. "You don't need to thank me. It's an honor to protect you.”, he replied. Astre's gaze shot up to him, his eye watery. Before Sebastian could ask what was going on, Astre wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and sat on his lap. At first he was tense, unsure whether his behavior was okay or not, but when Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him, Astre relaxed.

After a while Sebastian sank backwards until he was lying on his back on the sofa. It wasn't particularly comfortable, especially since it was too small for Sebastian, but it was definitely worth being able to enjoy the way Astre made himself comfortable on top of him and clawed his fingers in Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian took off his jacket and put it around Astre like a blanket. With one hand he kept stroking Astre's hair, the other arm was around Astre's waist and held him tight. Both enjoyed the closeness to each other too much to be able to get themselves to get up and go home, even after work was over. Instead, the two fell asleep together cuddling.

The next day was a Saturday. Sebastian and Astre were awakened by the ringing of Astre's phone. Disoriented, they forced their eyes open and blinked in confusion to recognize the unfamiliar surroundings. Astre sat up so he was sitting on Sebastian as if he was riding him and took out phone. He glanced at the screen, cleared his throat, and answered. "Hello, Mum. … No, I'm fine, I slept on a sofa in the office.”, he said into the phone. Sebastian stretched below him and folded his arms behind his head. He kept the correction that Astre had slept on top of him not on the sofa to himself, even though the thought of it made him grin. Astre exchanged a few words with his mother, then ended the conversation and put his phone away. "We really actually slept in the office.", he said, puzzled. "Yes. And it was nice.“, Sebastian confirmed and sat up. His joints cracked, making it no secret that it had been a bit uncomfortable for him, but neither of them commented on that. Astre studied his face and brushed a few black strands aside. In a sudden hint of courage, he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek, then got up hastily. "Good morning, Sebastian.", he murmured sheepishly. Sebastian could have cheered. "Good morning, beautful.", he replied instead, swinging his legs to the side to put his feet on the floor.

"I should probably drive you home now.", he added and stretched. Astre blushed and glanced sideways at him. "Well... it's weekend... We are both free... You could also drive me somewhere else... We could have breakfast in a café or something.", he muttered uncertainly and chewed on his lower lip again like every time he was nervous. Sebastian gazed at him with wide eyes full of surpsise. "Does that mean you allow me to take you on a date?", he asked hopefully and Astre nodded. Sebastian jumped up and hugged Astre, lifted him up and carried him out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sebastian finally brought Astre home it was already evening. Before Astre could get his keys out of his pocket, his mother opened the door. "Astre, where have you been all day?", she wanted to know, then she noticed Sebastian, who was standing behind Astre and carrying a bag with purchases for him. "Oh, hello, um, Mister Michaelis, we haven't seen each other for a long time.", she said, smiling friendly. Sebastian nodded to her. "Right, it's been a while. Good evening.”, he replied. Rachel worked in Funtom's product design department, so they weren't often in direct contact, but Vincent had, of course, introduced Rachel to Sebastian long ago. “We were out all day. Can we please come inside now?”, Astre asked. Rachel noticed that she was blocking the door for them and quickly stepped aside. "Of course. Come in, you two.”, she said. Astre walked past her into the hallway, closely followed by Sebastian. "Thanks, Misses Phantomhive.", he said as he passed.

They took off their shoes and coats in the hallway and then went into the living room with Rachel. "So where have you been all day?", Rachel asked Astre again. The two slowly walked towards the kitchen while Sebastian followed Astre like a dog. "Let's see. First we were in a café, then in a shopping arcade, then we had lunch, then we were in the cinema, then we went for a walk in the park. Now a nice dinner would be wonderful. He can stay for dinner, can't he?”, Astre explained. Rachel glanced over her shoulder at Sebastian and nodded. "Sure. Why not? Your father and brother will be home soon, too.”, she said. She had barely finished speaking when they could already hear the front door opening and closing. Rachel went to greet her husband. Sebastian tried to take the chance when they were distracted to get into the kitchen with Astre, but he didn't get around to it. "Michaelis! I heard the wildest rumors that you broke someone's nose yesterday.”, Vincent called and came over to Sebastian, who blinked in confusion. "Did I really break it?", he murmured, more to himself, and hid his bandaged hand behind his back.

Before Vincent could say more, Astre moved to stand next to Sebastian and held on to his arm. "He protected me from this molester, you should praise him instead of speaking to him so reproachfully.", he hissed angrily. Despite him being as small and cute as he was, the way he stared at Vincent was still scary. Vincent gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Rachel gasped in shock. "Someone molested you?!", she called and turned to Vincent. "And you didn't defend him? Where were you when our son was molested?!”,she demanded to know. Vincent stuttered that he had had to show Ciel something important, but Rachel continued to get upset. As the two began to argue, the bystanders withdrew. Ciel went up the stairs to his room, Sebastian and Astre went into the kitchen and closed the door behind them.

Astre sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around himself. At first Sebastian thought he was sad because his parents were arguing, but then Astre corrected his unspoken assumption. "It was clear that my father was busy with Ciel. He is always busy with him. But whatever.”, he murmured and went to the fridge to take a look inside. Before he got there, he was stopped by Sebastian, who hugged him from behind. "He loves you just as much. He really does. It is not Ciel that he is so keen on, but the thought of having an heir.”, Sebastian explained. Astre nodded and snuggled up to him. "I guess you're right. But let's leave the tiresome topic and instead look for something to eat.”, he replied. The next moment he found himself in the air. Sebastian lifted him up as if he didn't weigh anything and sat him on the kitchen counter. "Rest, beauty. I'll cook something. After all, I have to prove to you what a good husband I could be to you.”, he said with a wink, which made Astre smille and blush. "Didn't you say the ring you bought me wasn't an engagement ring?", he asked. Sebastian pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I said 'not yet.", he corrected him.

Sebastian made a lasagna while Astre watched him. When the two set the table, Rachel and Vincent had stopped arguing. The whole Phantomhive family and Sebastian gathered around the dining table and ate together. Rachel highly praised Sebastian's culinary skills. Generally she seemed very taken with him. She thanked him for protecting Astre and said how pleased she was that he and Astre got along so well, since normally the boy would want to have so little to do with other people. It wasn't clear whether she didn't have anything against it due to her good impression or whether she simply didn't notice it, but she made no comment about Sebastian and Astre holding hands under the table.

As they ate, the rain outside turned into a thunderstorm. There was lightning and thunder and Rachel insisted that Sebastian spend the night at their house as it was far too dangerous on the streets at the moment. Sebastain made no move to reject the offer at all and soon found himself in the guest room in the Phantomhives' house. He had taken off his shoes, shirt and belt and lay on his bed as rigid as a board. He listened carefully to the steps of the residents of the house to find the right time to sneak into Aster's room unnoticed. He wasn't sure if Astre wanted to see him at this time of night, but he could leave if he was unwelcome.

Once it was finally quiet, Sebastian got up and tiptoed out of his room. He opened and closed his room door as quietly as possible and crept to the room diagonally opposite to his. There was a faded sticker on the door that had Astre's name written on it. Sebastian knocked lightly on the door and opened it a crack. The lamp on Aste's bedside table was still on and the boy was sitting in his bed, the blanket wrapped around his closely drawn legs. On the floor next to him was the shopping bag with the books, T-shirts, sweets, and the ring that Sebastian had bought for him, but it was rumpled as if Astre had been looking for something in it. A look at Astre's hands revealed what it was. He held one of the new books open and was reading it, the ring glittered on his ring finger, a beautiful, silver band with a five-pointed edging in which was a small, purple stone, a shade that was exactly the mixture of Astre's blue and Sebastian's reddish eye color . Astre looked up at Sebastian in surprise. Instead of a pajama, he wore a much too large T-shirt that slid down his shoulders and he had removed his eye patch so Sebastian could see his right eye, which was blind since birth.

Sebastian slipped into the room and went to Astre's bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were already asleep.”, Astre whispered and scooted aside in bed to make room for him. "I wanted to see you.", Sebastian replied just as quietly. Astre giggled and raised the blanket for him. "You saw me all day long.", he said, snuggling up to Sebastian as he sat next to him. Sebastian pressed a kiss to Astre's temple and wrapped his arms around him. "And yet I miss you if you are only in another room. Seriously though, it was so nice and soothing to sleep with you in my arms, I haven't slept that well in months. If you allow it, I'd like to stay here overnight.”, he whispered to Astre. Astre blushed and was about to answer when a particularly loud thunder made him flinch. Shivering, he pressed himself to Sebastian, who immediately pulled him onto his lap and hugged him protectively. "Thunderstorms always make me nervous.", Astre explained when he calmed down again, "Even for that reason alone it would be nice if you stayed here." He pressed his book into Sebastian's hand and pulled the blanket up. "Would you read to me a bit?", he asked. Sebastian wrapped one arm tightly around Astre, holding the book in the other hand. As he read, Astre snuggled up to his bare chest and smiled happily.

When Sebastian woke up the next morning it was very early. He lay on his side, his body nestled perfectly against Astre's, spooning him from behind. The boy was still asleep and made an unwilling noise when Sebastian broke away from him, which made it even harder for him to get up. But if Astre's parents caught him in their son's bed, it wouldn't end well, even though they had just cuddled. Sebastian pressed another kiss to Astre's forehead, then quietly left the room. Going back to his own room now was not an option, he would just lie sadly in his bed waiting for the time to see Astre again. So instead he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Knowing that Astre liked sweets, he decided to make pancakes.

He had already finished a couple of them when he heard hasty steps on the stairs. The next moment Astre came running into the kitchen and stared at him, his eyes wide in surprise. "Good morning, beauty.", Sebastian greeted him. Astre sighed in relief and ran to him. "I thought you had already gone home.", he muttered, hugging Sebastian. Sebastian returned the hug, puzzled. Maybe he should have waited for Astre to wake up, after all he hadn't wanted to scare him. "Without even saying goodbye to you? Never. Sweetheart, I'm not just leaving you alone.”, he said, making Astre smile with relief. He raised his head and looked at Sebastian so happily that it made his heart beat faster, especially since he was the cause of it. He wanted to make Astre even happier, make him smile every day, he wanted to make sure that Astre never was afraid or felt alone.

Overwhelmed by his feelings, he leaned down and kissed Astre gently on the lips. The boy's eyes widened in surprise at first, then he relaxed and let his eyelids drop. He placed his hand on which the ring was on Sebastian's cheek. To get closer to him, Astre stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his other arm around Sebastian's neck while Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He gently moved his lips against Astre's and ran his tongue over them. Astre immediately opened his mouth and let him in. Astre was clearly inexperienced, but Sebastian didn't mind. He thoroughly enjoyed being able to explore his soft lips and warm mouth, and the thought of being the first to do so made him proud.

They had only been kissing for a few minutes when they suddenly heard the door being opened behind them. They immediately broke apart and stared at Ciel, who came into the kitchen in a bathrobe and slippers. "Good Morning. Oh, are there pancakes? Great, but that one is getting burned.”, he said. Sebastian quickly got the charred pancake out of the pan. Soon afterwards Vincent and Rachel came downstairs and thanked Sebastian for the breakfast. Like the evening before, everyone ate together, but this time Sebastian and Astre were too nervous to hold hands. They kept glancing at each other and Astre's face was a little red, but the rest of the family didn't seem to notice. Finally Sebastian got dressed and said goodbye to the Phantomhives. Astre accompanied him to the door, gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for the great time.

When Sebastian came into the office on Monday morning, he was in a really good mood. Astre had gone on a date with him that weekend, cuddled with him and granted him his first kiss. It was the best weekend in Sebastian's life, he was sure of that. And today he would ask Astre if he wanted to be his boyfriend. After all of the time spent together, he was sure that Astre would say yes, but he was still nervous. As he walked through the floor on which his office was, he was looking for his beloved, but could not see him anywhere. However he found Ciel, who was standing at the coffee machine and waiting for his cappuchino to be finished. "Hello, Ciel. Do you know where your brother is?”, he asked. Ciel turned around to him and blinked in surprise. "You recognized me right away, even though you couldn't see from behind whether I was wearing an eye patch or not? Wow, usually only Mum can do that. No, I don't know where Astre is, but I'm certain sooner or later he'll show up around you. Once he does, it would be nice if you could tell him that I am sorry.", Ciel explained. "Um, ok. Why are you sorry?”, Sebastian asked irritated. To his surprise, Ciel figeted nervously on the spot and guiltily lowered his eyes. "I really didn't think it would be a problem. I mean, after all, our parents aren't homophobic and Father always speaks of you so positivly. And besides, it wasn't on purpose anyway that I saw this and then mentioned it. I didn't mean it, okay? I'm sorry.“, Ciel stammered, grabbed his coffee and hurried away.

Sebastian froze completly puzzled and wondered what he could mean. But he just didn't get it, shrugged and went to his office. When he passed Vincent's office on the way, he got called inside by him. Sebastian rolled his eyes. The wrong Phantomhive once again, but hopefully this conversation wouldn't last long. He walked into the office only to stop irritated. He had never seen Vincent angry before. "So, you've set your eyes on my son, Michaelis? Are you aware that you are old enough to be his father?”, Vincent hissed. Sebastian blinked in surprise. Until the day before yesterday, Vincent hadn't even known that he and Astre got along well. "In my defense: You and Rachel were relatively young when you had your children. Also, I'm a couple of months younger than you, so strictly speaking I'm not old enough to be his father.", Sebastian said, trying to keep calm. Vincent's behavior annoyed him, since usually he never paid attention to what Astre was doing, but was suddenly upset. "That's completely ridiculous! What are you thinking trying to get closer to Astre? You don't even know him!”, Vincent grumbled. Sebastian only raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Given the fact that I have been talking to him regularly for weeks and have not hidden my interest in his interests and preferences, I dare to say that I know Astre better than you.", he said, trying to keep his tone calm . Now Vincent blinking in surprise. "That's not true at all!", he claimed. "What is his favorite sweet?", Sebastian asked. Vincent stared at him uncertainly and thought for a moment. "Strawberry Lollipops?", he finally asked. "This is Ciel's favourite, to whom you prefer to pay attention to rather than Astre, otherwise you might have noticed earlier how much time he devotes to me. He likes chocolate best.”, Sebastian explained. He was getting angrier every second.

Vincent opened and closed his mouth, unsure what other arguments he could make. "You're just a phase of him! Your silly flirtation has only arisen from his boredom!", he finally insisted. This time his words hurt. On the one hand, just the thought that it could be true in the slightest was painful, on the other hand Vincent made it so obvious that he didn't take Astre seriously that Sebastian would have liked to beat him up. Sebastian approached Vincent and thereby made him back away. They both knew that Sebastian was stronger, and besides he was a bit taller, much more muscular and had martial arts experience unlike Vincent. "Now listen, you pathetic excuse for a father. My intentions concerning Astre are honourable, I was very careful not to bother him and to make him feel comfortable in my presence and if that hadn't been the case, Astre would have found a way to stay away from me. He is far too smart not to recognize and avoid a toxic person. In his opinion I am worth his time and attention and I will do my best to keep it that way. And if the thought had ever crossed your puny brain to pay attention to Astre and not exclusively to Ciel, you would have noticed that he is a smart, independent and mature person who knows and can decide for himself what is good or bad for him and not the hormone-driven teenager who throws himself at older men like you portray him.And if you ever talk about Astre in such a condescending way again, my fist might slip and maybe more than once, do you understand?", Sebastian explained, his eyes glowing with rage. Vincent was so intimidated that he almost trembled, yet he still made a miserable attempt at arguing back at Sebastian. "I beg your pardon?!", he shouted, trying to make an offended tone of voice, but didn't quite manage it. "Then beg.", Sebastian hissed at him, turned on his heel and left the office. 

When Sebastian entered his office, his good mood had lessened quite a lot. First he couldn't find Astre, then Vincent argued at him, it was a really bad start in the day, but as Sebastian walked around his desk he sighed in relief. The back of the desk chair was turned towards the door, so at first he hadn't seen Astre sitting on his chair. He figeted nervously with his ring, but when he looked up and saw Sebastian, he relaxed and smiled. Sebastian bent down to him, scooped him up in his arms and kissed him. He just needed that after that morning and it felt so good. When they parted their lips again, Sebastian sat down on the chair and placed Astre on his lap. He turned the chair the right way round and gently took Astre by the shoulders to face him. "Beauty, what's wrong? Your family is behaving so strangely. Has something happened?", he asked anxiously.

Astre sighed. "You could say so. Apparently Ciel saw us kissing in the kitchen and mentioned this to our parents. He told me later that he didn't expect our father to be so upset, after all he always claimed that you were such a wonderful guy and when I came out he had no problem with it and besides, Mum was so enthusiastic about you and he usually agrees with her opinion about a person. But still he got upset about it and forbade me to do anything with you. That's why I just hid myself like this so he wouldn't see me in your office and force me to leave.", Astre explained sadly. Sebastian hugged him and stroked his hair in a soothing way. He didn't know what to do now. Astre could get into more trouble because of him, but Vincent could also calm down again and get over it. But the most important thing was what Astre wanted and what that was, Sebastian wasn't so sure anymore.

After holding him for a while, Sebastian loosened his grip to look Astre in the eye. "Astre, let me be honest. I've fallen in love with you. Quite some time ago in fact. And I want to be your boyfriend. But if you don't want that, I would be happy if we could remain friends.”, he admitted nervously. He felt so insecure as if he was a kid and the fact that Astre was only staring at him with wide eyes at first, instead of answering didn't make it any better. Suddenly Astre pressed his lips to Sebastian's. He kissed him until he ran out of breath. "Yes! Yes, I want you to be my boyfriend! I love you too!”, he gasped, between breaths. Sebastian's heart was racing with joy. He couldn't hold back and kissed Astre again, his arms holding the boy close, like a vice. When Astre needed breath again, he kissed his neck and collarbone instead. Astre leaned his head back to give him better access.

Sebastian continued to hold him with one arm, with the other he swept all objects from his desk, then laid Astre backwards on top of it. Astre grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him down to him. Their lips met again. Their tongues circled each other, their mouths pressed together so hungry as if they never wanted to stop kissing, but they took a break relatively quickly so Sebastian could take off Astre's t-shirt. He pushed Astre's legs apart and rubbed the spot between them where his pants were getting tight with one hand, with the other hand he helped Astre unbutton his shirt. Astre's hands were shaking with excitement and without Sebastian's help it would have taken him quite some time to take off his shirt, but thanks to the help, Sebastian's torso was exposed within a few seconds. Astre's face went red as his fingers brushed Sebastian's muscles. He enjoyed how strong Sebastian was. Sebastian let him touch him as much as he wanted and used the time to kiss and suck on the soft, delicate skin of his neck. Astre was particularly sensitive there and made the sweetest sounds when he felt Sebastian's lips on him, lolling under Sebastian with pleasure.

Inspired by these sounds, Sebastian wandered further down. He sucked on Astre's pink nipples, which made the boy moan louder, and then ran his hands and lips down over Astre's stomach and sides to the waistband of his pants. He opened the clasp and pulled Astre's trousers as well as the pants off of him with one jerk. His hands stroked Astre's slender legs while his head stayed where it was. He leaned his forehead against Astre's stomach, let his black strands, in which Astre's fingers soon buried themselves, and his warm breath tickle the porcelain skin. The tip of his nose brushed against Astre's skin as he slid down and licked his lips. He placed Astre's legs over his shoulders, then ran his tongue once down the length of Astre's hard cock. Astre gasped in surprise and his grip on Sebastian's hair tightened, but that was not due to unwillingness, on the contrary, it was a sign of Astre's excitement.

Sebastian licked again over Astre's length, then let his tongue circle around the tip. The first drops of his precum made Sebastian taste the sweetness of his lover. Finally he closed his lips around Astre's erection. "Oh, Sebastian..", Astre whispered delightedly. Sebastian couldn't see it, but he could imagine Astre's face was red and his eyes were closed with pleasure. He breathed through his mouth, his warm breath flitting over his wet lips that kept whispering Sebastian's name. Sebastian slowly lowered his head until he had Astre's full length in his mouth, then raised his head again and let it go with a wet smack just to repeat the whole thing. His tongue continued to dance around Astre's cock, as before around his own tongue, and carefully licked up every drop of his seed. Astre moaned and fidgeted under him, one of his hands remaining in Sebastian's hair, the other placing itself on one of Sebastian's hands, which held Astre by the hips. Their fingers intertwined as if by themselves. It wasn't long before Astre's whisper grew faster and more excited. "Se-Sebastian! Oh my god, Sebastian, I... OH!”, Astre stuttered and the next moment his body reared up, he moaned and spilled his seed into Sebastian's mouth and on fingers, which Sebastian had held ready just in time to catch some of it.

He swallowed and licked his lips contentedly, then ran his damp hand down. Astre hadn't even caught his breath when Sebastian pushed his first finger into him. Astre gasped in surprise and clutched Sebastian's hand that was still holding his. He drew his legs closer and placed his toes on Sebastian's shoulders. He had hardly gotten used to the first finger when Sebastian pushed the next one into him. Thanks to the lubricant that Astre had unknowingly provided, Sebastian was able to move his fingers easily. He scissored him and pushed his fingers a little further inside and out until he had prepared Astre enough, then he straightened up, opened the fastener on his trousers, and leaned over him. As before, he held Astre by the hips. He made eye contact with Astre to make sure he was ready, then slowly pushed his cock into him.

Astre's hands snapped to Sebastian's shoulders and he clung to him. A noise that almost sounded like a meow left his throat and he leaned his head back. Sebastian immediatly started kissing him there again. After he had completely pushed himself into Astre, he stopped for a short while so the boy could get used to the feeling. He wanted Astre to experience his first time pleasantly, even when it was on a desk and he wasn't sure if the colleagues walking past the door didn't hear them. After a while, Astre's legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist, which he took as a sign that he could go on. He retreated halfway, then thrusted into him. From the way Astre widened his eyes and moaned, he knew that he had hit the right point. Again he retreated and thrusted, this time harder and again he made Astre moan. The boy wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and held on to him while Sebastian deflowered him. Again and again he moaned Sebastian's name and their lips met again and again, while Sebastian thrusted faster and faster until they finally came together.

Sebastian let himself fall back into his chair after they caught their breath and pulled Astre onto his lap. He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it around the boy's petite shoulders so he wouldn't freeze. Exhausted but happy, Astre snuggled up to him and let Sebastian run his hand through his hair. "My father will get used to it.", he murmured after a while. Sebastian nodded. "If he makes trouble, I'll be trouble for him.", he promised, which made Astre giggle. Again there was a contented silence in which the two cuddled together. "We really made love in the office.", Astre muttered finally. Sebastian grinned. "Yes. And it was good.”, he replied. Astre looked up at him, a beautiful smile gracing his face. "I love you, Sebastian.", he said. Sebastian bent down to him until their lips brushed together. "And I love you, beauty.", he replied and kissed Astre.


End file.
